Take This Key
With the mine closed down, and his dad returned from the hospital since the mine incident, the future that Homer plans is now in shambles. Reia knew that things are going to end up in a worse case scenario, Reia have no choice to perform the magic for Kiva to unlock her Keyblade potential. Reia: This is getting a lot more worse... Kiva: I know. Homer is gonna be a nervous wreck. Reia: He'll calm down, I'm sure of it. Kiva: I hope so. Reia: (I know depression can be serious, as far as emotions go, but she needs to focus her own strength towards a better future.) Kiva: (Alright, I need to focus, not the time to be depressed.) - But then, Reia finally remembered the words for Kiva's ritual. Reia: (Okay, got it now.) Kiva, I know you want to help your friends. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: If you do decide to aid them, they could change your life drastically. Kiva: Gosh... How so? Reia: The adventures will contain peril, intensity, and above all, darkness looming to attack your heart. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Will you still go? Kiva: Well... I don't know. Reia: You want to broaden your horizons, do you? Kiva: I'm just feeling nervous. Reia: I understand. I'm not rushing you. I just wanted you to make your own decisions. Kiva: Oh, okay. - After a few minutes, Kiva reached a decision. Kiva: Alright. I'll do what I can to help. - Reia takes Aqua's Keyblade, crouched down and presented the handle to Kiva. Reia: In your hand, take your key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find many friends and a family you hold dear- No gate will contain you then. No more borders around, below or above, so long as you champion for the fates that binds together. Yours and mine. - Kiva then takes hold of the handle for a full minute and lets go. Reia then puts the Keyblade away. Reia: There's one thing I forgot to tell you. You need to keep this a secret, or the magic will ware itself out. Kiva: I will. I promise. Reia: Good. Now, to be honest, I'm not sure how long will it take for you to summon it. Kiva: Well, I'm sure it'll come around. Reia: I hope so... You're hungry? Kiva: Yeah. - Noted that Kiva kinda liked Reia's cooking, they returned to KFC. As they eat their meal, Kiva seemed to be happy that the trip is almost over, while Reia almost thought of a daughter, who will have the same spirit as Kiva, but remained focused about what's in front of her- Kiva. Kiva: So, do you have any siblings? Reia: ...Just one. My brother would've liked you. Kiva: Gosh... What's his name? Reia: Neisan. He's a lot older than me, but he's a nice guy. Kiva: Wow... It's nice to have a sibling around. Reia: Back then, yeah. (Wish he was here right now..) Kiva: Back then? Reia: You'll understand when you are older. Kiva: Why? Reia: One of the main quests you might run into is a lost journal. Kiva: Whose journal was it? Reia: That's to discover for yourself. Kiva: A mystery? Okay, I'll keep it in mind. Reia: ...I wonder what Homer is up to, now that he returned to school.. Kiva: Well, he might have an event coming up. Reia: He might have. Do you have anything coming up when you returned to New York? Kiva: I think so.. But, I need your help finding Arcee to do it. Reia: (She's really into it.) Let me think about it. Kiva: Okay. I won't rush you. Reia: Thanks. How do you feeling about this entire journey? Is it worth it? Kiva: Yeah, of course it's worth it. This journey helped me discover who I am. And being with you, that's making me feel more comfortable. Reia: You really think so? Kiva: Yeah. I...want to say thank you...for everything you did. - Reia can only smile when a tear ran down her cheek. Kiva: Gosh... Are you okay? - Reia felt the tear on her face and wiped it with her hand. Reia: Yeah. Something in my eye.. Kiva: Oh. Need a tissue? Reia: No, I'm okay. (I've never been this happy since I was accepted into the Time Squad.) Kiva: (Gosh... I've never seen Reia this happy before...) Reia: ...What kind of Keyblade do you wish to have, anyway? Kiva: Well, from what I know from my parents, they wanted to have my star, in the skies, so bright. Reia: (She might be talking about Starseeker.) Kiva: So, are you going to return that Keyblade? Reia: Yeah. Once I drop you off back to New York, I'll take this back to Aqua. Kiva: Okay. I'm sure you know what you are doing. Reia: That's true. Besides, being a Keyblade wielder isn't the best style for me. Kiva: I understand, Reia. (Gosh... I can tell Reia is more of a hand-to-hand combat person.) Reia: We should rest up. Tomorrow, we'll see the last rocket presentation. Kiva: Okay, good idea. - As Kiva went asleep, Reia keeps an eye on her for a few minutes until she feel asleep on the chair. Next morning, Kiva woke up to find both McDonald's breakfast already at the table and Reia taking a nap from her evening stroll. Kiva: Wow... (She went out at night again, just to pick up some breakfast? That's nice.) - Reia suddenly woke up when the sun rose. Reia: *yawns* Morning.. Kiva: Morning. Reia: Slept well? Kiva: Yeah, thanks. - As they eat breakfast, the time has come for Kiva to return to New York City. But before that, Reia plans to see Homer's rocket presentation one last time before going home. Kiva: So, are we going home today? Reia: ...Not yet. Homer is launching one more rocket today, and it's dedicated to someone he knows. Kiva: Wow... That's nice of him. Reia: Yeah, it is. But first, be sure you don't lose anything from your suitcase. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - After double-checking everything, Kiva grabbed her clean clothes and bathroom stuff into her suitcase. Before they can see Homer one last time, Reia takes Kiva back to the forest for a preperation test, now that she has the Keyblade's power. Category:Scenes - Specials